


Wrong Shirt, Spock

by ughmulder



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, a gifset on tumblr, please don't hate me xo, so i guess you could say it's a oneshot?, this was based off of, which is why it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughmulder/pseuds/ughmulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this little thing because I saw this gifset: { http://spockprimes.tumblr.com/post/51703946950 }.  Basically what went down around the time that gifset takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Shirt, Spock

He didn’t know why they had done this. Spock never remembering agreeing to it, but somehow he found himself waking up in Jim’s bed missing all of his clothes. It was still dark outside, Spock didn’t normally sleep—he didn’t need to often—and was surprised that he’d gotten any that night. He shook his head; in all this madness his feelings were also heightened. Him? Surprised? It was all because of last night… He looked at the clock, shocked again at the time. Admiral had asked to see him, and soon, it would be embarrassing if he wasn’t there on time. Standing up carefully as to not wake up Jim, he picked up his clothes from the floor and putting them on quickly before rushing to Starfleet. 

After getting there, he was met by strange looks from everyone as he walked by. He couldn’t understand why, I slept with Jim Kirk wasn’t printed on his head; they had no reason to. Uhura patted her head sympathetically, trying to tell him silently why he was getting the stares. Spock furrowed his eyebrows slightly, bringing his hand up to his head and feeling the fluff of his bed head. He began patting it down and then noticed the yellow color of his shirt. It was Jim’s. Before he could be horrified enough at it, he felt the familiar hand slap against his shoulder, “Good to know you can see in the dark, Pointy Ears.”


End file.
